


Hard Tease

by cupofthomas



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofthomas/pseuds/cupofthomas
Summary: One day Tom entered the room, locked it and took charge of a very steamy tease to get exactly what he wanted.Originally posted on Feb 4th 2017.





	Hard Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was interesting to explore, a little bit of teasing doesn't hurt anyone right?
> 
> It would be awesome to get comments as feedback after you finish reading!  
> Goodbye and enjoy xoxo  
> Find me on instagram @cupofthomas

Tom entered the bedroom and locked the room before saying

"Bend over" in a authoritary tone.

I bended over on the bed.  
He approached.  
He kneeled behind me.  
He put one hand on each cheek, spread them apart.  
His hands were soft and hot, covering almost both cheeks of how large they were.  
He waited, looking at them.  
I felt his cock touching them  
hard, heavy just like my breath, hanging in the air  
and then he slapped multiple times, each cheek, fast and vigorous.

I moaned and screamed cause the last slaps were the hardest.

"You moan like whore, you know?"

And for the sake of my own dignity, I was enjoying it.  
My body felt like jelly, I wanted to fell on the bed and let him do whatever the fuck he wanted.  
Dripping wet, running on my tights, the cold air making it even worse, how much I begged for him.

He didn't care,  
he pushed two fingers inside me.  
long, playful  
there.

Then? What a delicious moan he made  
feeling the sweet soaked skin.  
Playing and making his path deeper, then two more fingers.  
Enough.

I cried out and grunted at him

"Stop this.... Ahhh.. fucking tease Tom!"

Cursing, gasping , trembling, moaning, dripping wet and begging, the mess I was he knew the only one capable of organizing, was him. And he know exactly how because now he got everything.


End file.
